Red Eyes Unite Crimson Chronicles Book One
by RedSorrowWind
Summary: Crimson has moved through the ranks of BloodClan and he thinks he has found the one, but how long will this last? And what will it take to keep the insane tom entertained? Must have Three to Five reviews per chapter before Updating. Have up to chapter10
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors, but we do own Crimson and Reaper. We make them do PUPPET SHOWS!!!**

**A/N: All First Person posts are written by Neko and Third Person posts written by Sorrow :)**

Small pads thumped against the cold ground that surrounded the leader's den. It surrounded every where in this place. Eyes wide and disoriented, I panted as I looked around. The last thing that I remember was running into BloodClan territory after the fight with Lyrepelt.

I whimpered slightly, not even disgusted with that sound. If I was in my right mind, I might be, but I wasn't. Something had snapped, and I knew that I was freaking out, as the term went.

I felt that all of WindClan was after me, trying to shred me after his death. I laughed loudly, as it echoed on the walls that surrounded the alley. Taking off I started to get closer to Crimson's den. Blood poured from my muzzle and blood had clumped my fur on my back. My paws and body was soaked from the blood. I had no idea that I was on my way to Crimson's den.

I just knew I was supposed to be going somewhere. I just knew that someone was calling my name. Rasping slightly I stared at where I knew the leader lived and I looked at it before turning away. The voice that I knew wasn't Scythe was screaming at me, telling me something I couldn't understand.

I just wanted to understand it. I turned to walk away, hopefully making the voice go away.

**A/N: This Is a great story I think. All I know is, I hope you review. We have up to Chapter Ten written! Stay Tuned for more of The Crimson Chronicles :) Read and Review if you want more!!**


	2. Crimson

Crimson was not sleeping this night. He was out, standing on top of his tire den, smiling at the moon. He was fully ready to fight any intruders that came to disrupt the only peace that ever showed itself in BloodClan. The massive tabby snarled and let out a single howl to the moon. His sounds resounding and echoing across his terra. Gazing out, the blood shot tabby noticed that Twolegplace was very large. It was vast and took much power and ability to control it all. A smirk wiggled onto his face. **He** had that power... His tail slumped as he leaped down from the mound. It wasn't too exciting. Just for once, the blood thirsty leader wanted peace. Just pure silence and to be left alone. Not disturbed. Crimson noted that his den would give way if any other cats came upon it, so he began thinking. _I will have to force the kits to find some more of these tires. Otherwise, I'll make them sleep in the cold dirt. Not that they deserve any better._

He sighed, moving from in front of his den, to the tree nearby. It was where he plotted his fights every time he needed to be left alone. He began thinking about the leaders of the **forest** Clans.... As if those fools....those _**weaklings**_ were any closer to being better than him except Kitsunestar she is StarClans gift to us all! A feral snarl ripped out of him darn she is good! The sound was pleasing and made his skin crawl in a good way. Only when he heard paw steps, panting, did the massive tabby look over to where he saw flashes of silver and red. Crimson groaned, heaving himself up. _This isn't going to be pretty. I thought I said I wanted to be left alone. That __**does**__ mean to NOT be bothered.... and not have __**any**__ other cats nearby! Doesn't it? Or am I mistaken,_ he asked himself.

The tabby glared at the moving figure, wanting to remove every movign peace of it. The sounds of paw steps grew louder as it grew closer. Crimson sighed. "Go away before I have to actually move or something," he growled lazily. His voice was still portraying his strength and fear-instilling power. But something was different. The figure was a cat. And it wasn't stopping. As he looked closer, Crimson saw that it was silver. With red eyes... and covered in blood. Now why did that sound so familiar to him? He thought for a moment, going through each and every possibility. Then it hit him: Reaper.


End file.
